But it doesn't mean anything
by Resident-chick
Summary: She only sees him once every 358 days, but that's ok right? SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1: Of weather and cat

Maka Albarn was cold. Surprisingly, after all her goals in life, you'd suspect one of them had to have been to get a damn heater so she wouldn't need to bundle up under 50 million sheets.

It wasn't always this cold in Death City, the weather would reach a scorching 120 degrees in the summer; hell for some but a normal summer day for any citizen of the Nevada deserts infamous city. She regrets it, still living in this two bedroom two bathroom apartment that she called home the moment her father sent her bags off. Her kiddish twin tails grew out, going only slightly past her mid arm. The cherry sparkle in her emerald green eyes shunned itself from looking into that room.

His room.

Soul "Eater"Even's room.

Maka Albarn; Honorary Meister of Soul Eater Even's, the newest death scythe of Lord Death.

Yeah, no one told her he'd have to be gone on the other side of the world 358 days and one week outta the year for a vacation. Not to mention whole whopping two days to move out! Yippe!

This was a schedule she lived by for almost 5 years now. Waiting a whole year to see her old, spiky, sterling white haired weapon partner. She treated every day like the next, waiting. And even if he'd just come home everyone of those seven days and go straight to his room at night and out for parties in the day, that was fine with little Maka.

Except, She wasn't little anymore.

She actually wanted to talk to Soul now, see what kind of missions he's been on, hear him complain about the ramen she purposely made , but he'd just smile.

He would simply smile his shark like teeth and wave goodbye.

Maka sat up, twisting the lined black switch on her light on, sliding over sheets out her bed and to where a whitely painted window desk sat. The strangely dank colored desk standing out from her light purple walls and wooden floors.

On its wall contained assignments for her college finals that were do, reminders and pictures lined a simply white calendar tatted with small weekly planned out schedules. This week however,a large oval covered it with the words "Soul" On it, four of the seven days marked down before it with ruby red ink.

"Three days," She reminded herself, drawing her window closed with a hollowed humming.

"Let's get going.."

~.~

It was 11:30 in the afternoon now, around the time that Crona would make his presence with Death the Kid.

'885...886..887..88-'

Maka tranced her thoughts when a small knock could be heard from the front door. She shuffled off the shinny orange stools to the door.

"G-good morning, Maka! "Crona smiled softly."Yes, good morning Maka.I need to fix your hair againe, it's not symmetrical anymore."

Ah yes, Crona magnora and Death the kid Shinigami. Or should I say ,Crona Shinigami. Her petite purple haired friend grew up to marry death HIMSELF'S only son.

However, their strange love came with a price. Marrying the son of a witch was forbidden, especially when your father is Lord Death,

meaning you yourself would need to take over if Shinigamis-san was to be killed. Kid gave it up, and to his fathers slight disappointment, had every thing set for Death City's grandest wedding. Everyone was their, and Maka herself was Cronas "Bride"maid (or so to speak) And BlackStar Deaths best man. She wanted a wedding like this one day was all she could think that day, squeezing Liz's and Tsubaki's hands tightly. Liz and Tsubaki were like the sisters she never had, and they could read the meisters face like a book.

They knew what she was thinking.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Maka smiled, gesturing an open arm welcoming the two in. "Come in,"

The laughing sun in the sky had just been setting by the time the trio finally sat down to eat.

"So," Maka started. "What did you guys need to talk abo-"

"We're moving." Kid stated blankly watching Crona choke on his food at the surprise."K-kid!"

What did he say...?

Maka was confused. When the hell were they going to tell her? How long until they left? When would they come to see her again? Why would they leave?

She set her fork down slowly."..When are you guys leaving?"

"Were leaving when Soul leaves 10 days fro-"

"10 days!? "Maka yelled immediately,slamming her hand down lifting her body up from her chair. "Are you kidding me!?"

"M-Maka, calm down! P-please!"Crona cried shoving out his arm to try and grab her. "C-calm down!? You guys are all I have left in Death City and your leaving!? H-how the hell am I suppose to...to calm.."Maka was losing her breath, gasp of air in between words."Maka, calm down, you're acting like a child.."Death whispered wrapping his arm around his shoulder bringing Crona with him as hot tears dripped from her eyes."D-don't leave..please d-don't.."

" Maka, I wish we could but, "He looked at Crona holding this girl.

"We need to start moving out of this .We can't stay in Death City forever and neither can you. Even if you don't, Tsubaki and BlackStar are only a days train ride away, and Liz is down the stre-"

"B-but what do I do when I need Crona? What if he needs me, o-or your OCD goes whack and you need me!?" Maka panted heavily ,her pain crawling its way down her shivering lips and down her chin. "I'm sorry can't be with you until you want us to leave. We need to start get a house out of death city so Crona can get to see what else this world has."

"S-show him goggle e-earth.."

"Maka, even I know that your brain isn't symmetrical anymore."

~.~.~~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"So," Liz said fililing her nails,a small gush of air brushing amongst them whenever the crumbs of her nails made it hard to see how close she was getting to the shiny, pale skin. "Heard from Soul yet?"

Maka sighed, finally seating herself down next to the weapon. "Blair said he left a message earlier when she was house sitting."

"Wait, if she lives here, then why does she need t-"

"It's just something I say so she'll stay home, anyways. She said that he left a message saying he's flying in tomorrow night sometime after 11'and Black Stars picking him up."

"Hm.."

"Hm?"

"Hm. It's strange, Isn't he staying here?" Liz questioned her, it was in fact VERY strange...

"Their probably gonna go partying. Its not like I don't get to see hi-"

"You see him wake up to walk out the door and to see him walk IN to go to sleep, isn't exactly seeing him, that's looking at him."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes." Liz mumbled scrunching her knees up to her chest, leaving her fingers to dry from the freshly painted coat of nail polish.

"Seeing him is talking to him. Hanging out and seeing what's up. LOOKING at him is what you're doing here."Maka gave a small smile. "Isn't that what happened wi-" "We do not speak of her. Never. She is just a figment of thought that I dreamed of once having."

"Meaning," Replied the girl. "You were in love with her"

Truth is, Liz wasn't hiding it from anyone, she DID love her "sister". It wasn't something she could actually hide from anyone who had know her for so long. But when she tried to talk to the younger Thompson sister,she didn't take it so lightly.

'I hate you!'

'You're sick!'

'What the hell wrong with you!'

'Dumb freak!'

Was what majority of their argument was.(Savior a few words that can't be mentioned.)

She later ran away, leaving poor Elizabeth Thompson alone.

"Neh~I don't really care where that witch went.." Liz said blowing down on her nails. "Besides, it's not like she wants me to find her.."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sooouuuuulll! Do you have anything left to-"

"No patty, it's fine. I got it all."

Soul groaned, flipping over until his eyebrow hit the wooden night stand, a small 'Shit'coming out his lips.

Here they were, almost a whole year later together. Patty somehow caught up to Soul in one of his missions. In need of assistance, Patty quickly turned into one (of the once twin) pistols.

And the rest is history.

"Aww, Souls sleepy!" The blond clapped loudly, her body landing on his back when she leapt from the front of the bed.

"Yeah, "Soul sighed loudly,not hiding his tiered bags under his ruby eyes." I just wanna get some sleep,babe."


	2. Chapter 2: Of gods and food hogs

"I mean," Black star stuck his hands in his grayish blue pockets. "I AM still gonna be a god. I just need to beat Soul!" Tsubaki sighed softly, giving the bluenett a small smile. "Thats good, BlackStar. But maybe we should just get him a cake.."

"Noooo way, he's gonna get what's coming for him! "

Black Star and Tsubaki; the ying and yang duo. They balanced each other out like... well...a cake. (Which, what brings us to present conversation..) Were currently getting a prank ready for Soul Eater Evens. "But how are you gonna make it through the ride to Maka's? " Knowing Black Star, he'd be laughing the whole damn ride back, most likely putting Soul on edge and suspicion.

"Hmm...who hates Soul as much as me to..drive...him..."

10 seconds

20 seconds

30 seconds

"Spirit." They both said at the same time, nodding in agreement. "Get my phone."

...)...

Soul and Patty had just sat down on their 1st Class seats. Patty was soaking it up, turning her music up high with a blanket in her lap. A bag of some chips the two weapons had bought at the liquar store an hour earlier separated some space between them. Soul, on the other hand was in a state of worry and panic, thinking about his meister. It was nice, realizing that in less then 7 hours, he could see that blond..dorky, flat chested..smart, beauti-no! She wasn't beautiful. She was just Maka.

Just Maka Albarn and nothing more.

_Right?_

./././././././././././././././././././././././././.

"Maka! Blairs home! "The cat screamed, throwing her hands up while balancing on one leg. Maka looked up from her book, the comedy movie playing on their tv screen bored her long ago, leaving her to ignore it. "Oh, Hey Blair. I made you some dinner." She said, giving a small tilt of her head in the direction of the plate of burnt fish lying on the kitchen counter."

Oh~! Yay! Thank you Maka!" Blair laughed stuffing one of the dead fish bits in her clary mouth.

"So," The cat started. "How longs he staying?"

"A week Blair. You know that.."Maka whispered under a breath, trying to figure out what these words still meant after 10 years after deciding to be a Meister.

A sound Soul,

Dwells within a sound mind,

And a sound body.

'Screw this,I give up.'

Maka shut the book loudly, a puff of air escaping the thin lined paper. "Blair, When did Soul exactly say he was coming in?"

"Hm..."Blair groaned, yapping non sense over the fish she was currently DEVOURING. "I think around eleve' why? Little Maka gotta date planned?! "She laughed, grabbing the Meister by her hair. "Ow!" she screamed."Let go Blair! Kid just spent almost all day cutting my hair! "She screamed, clawing at the magical cat women above her. "W-why would I be going on a date?!"

"Well..that's a good question." Blair said, finally dropping her two ponytails. "Hm..you could go out with Justi-!"

"Blair, he's thirty something years and he's married."

"Mafu-"

"He used to be a teacher. Besides, he likes that one girl..Angela I think?" Maka said back, brushing out her hair into two split sides."Hmm..."Maka decided to ignore her now, only for the sake of her peace of mind, tying her right bunch of hair into a bun.

"What about...Soul?"

"Soul?" She looked up in confusion. Of course, she would admit to the thought every so often. It wasn't like Weapon Meister relationships weren't common...just she had come to believe that he would choose any other girl over her in that kind of category.

Especially after that night.

He like girls who were sexy, tall and funny. Strong and independent. Someone who would love him like a damn housewife, doing whatever he said but somehow kept her own.

She was strong and independent! Just not anything else..

She couldn't take a joke.

She wasn't THAT tall.

And she wasn't anywhere near sexy in the appeal of a human eye, nor would she listen to his nonsense about making him food.

"Get up and do it yourself..." She said to herself.

!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!

"Morning Exca-"

"FOOL!" The white haired man yelled, slashing his spatula like a sword. Or in this case,a cane.

"OW!" The dirty blond let out a yelp. "..Good morning,Hiro."

This was a daily routine for Hiro and Excalibur. After the DWMA, Hiro, being the fool he was, went to go receive the holy sword know simply as "Excalibur". Even tho he had to go through that "1,000 Rule" bullshit for almost 3 months, damn was it worth it.

FINALLY, Hiro had a weapon partner.A live, non-ant eater looking, human weapon partner.

And DAMN was he bossy.

"Pancakes will be done. Soon."

"So.." Hiro started, pointing to what was once a 20$ pan and 7$ pancake mix. "You burnt I-?"

"FOOL! I do not BURN things! "Another swipe of his "Food flipping device" (As Hiro told him), and the Meister had three metal lines imprinted on his face.

Fool...


	3. Chapter 3: Of planes and cars

Disclaimer_: I do not own Soul Eater _

_**All at once,**_

_**Seems I had it all,**_

_**But it doesn't mean anything,**_

_**Now that your gone**_**.**

Tsubaki leaned towards the glass painted window a foot or so away from where she stood on the staircase. "Maka! Hey, Maka!" She tapped her fingers against the window, barley telling out a dancing figure twirling around inside.

_**I know I pushed you away,**_

_**What can I do that will save our love?**_

_**Take these material things;**_

_**They don't mean anything, it's you that I want!**_

_**All at once **_

_**I had it all**_

_**But it doesn't mean anything**_

_**At all**_

_**Now that your gone.**_

Maka was quick on her feet; twirling and spinning. Whenever no one was around, she danced to some of Soul's old jazz records he never bothered to pick up along with some of her own she had ordered from . In a funny twist of events one day, he caught her dancing to The Kouga Jazz Ensemble. She was embarrassed to say the least, yelled at him for not fooling around at the store longer and forced her to learn how to "properly" dance..she could even remember what the were yelling over.. "Soul! What the he-" "Shut it Maka." He would smirk grabbing one of her hands, lifting it to eye level and snaking a arm around her waist. Of course she would become angered and try to push him away. "What are yo-" "I said shut it, didn't I? I'm gonna teach you how to waltz if it's the last damn thing I do. You're terrible at it."

Maybe that was the end of that chapter in her life, maybe that night was dreaded to be as close as she would get to being his..

Her hair swung around like a self-guard on the black blood effect, swinging in small pieces of splattering blond as she turned. Its effect enchanting her in a rhythm of body moments ,her eyes closed and each move dreary as though she was a puppet being toyed with to dance.

Tsubaki couldn't take standing outside anymore. Grabbing a mid-section of her long ponytail, it's weight changed into a metal chain-scythe. For a few seconds, she considered just waiting, but the song was on replay as she believed.

Well, better now then never.

**CRASH!**

"Ah! Shit shit shit !"Maka screamed in fright stumbling back into a large oakwood bookshelf, her back arching with the sudden pain from the bump. Her lightly colored hair flared up madly, ripping the scythe jammed inbetween the window bars back to their owners head.

"_**TSUBAKI**_!"

OUO

Soul was shocked.

Had it really been that long since they boarded the "Giant metal birdy"(As Patty gravely described it as?) His fingers darting across keyboards and such texting and playing silly apps back and forth between tiresome minutes. The bright laughing sun was now sleeping soundly among the Nevada desert. Stars danced and twirled, setting up shop around a grinning yellow moon creating a hallow purple color. They remind him -of the city, of his past- each time he saw them alone in the night sky. How even in the darkest of times, they still came every nightfall, no matter the condition of everything around them.

Just like the stars on their city, they would be there watching over just like a silly papermoon.

_**'We will now be arriving at our destination shortly! Please, fasten your seat-belts and remove any carry on' you, and enjoy your flight session with Discovery Venine Airlines!'**_a recording announced from above, a few groans and sighs from behind.

Soul grinned, turning to Patty who was still yawning like a baby. He grabbed his phone quickly, he had 2 minutes update his highscore them turn of the crap faired wif-

Wait a second..

The blood eyed weapon glanced down,

'You have 1 new text from; Blackstar'

'Heeeeyy Soul! Man,I can't pick you up, so my Fave bros gunna haveta ride with DS :D, I'm a god!'

DS...? Who the hell was DS...

Wait a fucking second

...No no no!

._.

"So, Soul.." Spirit began, the single car road deserted besides mountains detailing their route home. "So youy're dating Patty now eh? My Makas still single you know, and since you miraculouslyended up as my little girls bes- well wait, you two together or wha-"

"'S none of your damn business, gramps." Soul mumbled, starting out the dark car window. Stars once again lined the sky, only in greater, different quantity. In the city in England or of Japan, sometimes even places he never heard of (or bothered to do research about,) the sky was either dark and grey or the bright cutlery towns would block out the stars with multiple clubs and building lights blocking the poor jewels out.

That's why he loved Death City, it was never like the big city's he always traveled to where people would flood to him, well no, he had more fans in his hometown then anywhere. People he simply used to wave a 'hello' to acted as if they had known him his whole life.

"Hey!" A sudden yell interrupted him. "Don't talk to your elders like that!" Spirit whipped his arms down, the road becoming bumpy as they made a swift head spinning turn to the left, the side wheels barley touching the road anymore until a sudden fix of the red heads driving and a wipe lash back into place."Shit, Spirt! Could you drive any more dangerous?!"

"It's not like you didn't take my baby Maka on that death trap you call a 'motorcycle'.You could've killed her, idiot! And with a helmet no less?!"

"But I didn't! Pigtails wanted to go on the damn thing anyways! Shes still alive rig-"

"Don't talk, driving." Spirit said dropping his face into a serious state.

"Oh whatever.."

(.(.(.(.(.(.(

"Tsubaki! Get the cream ,I need to finnish up on my most," Clearing his throat he spoke again. "TERRIFYING PLAN YET."

"Right away,"She replied hurrying to get the cool whip her meister demanded. Maka ,Liz, Kid and Crona all sat on one side of the less-than-tiny room, their body's lunched over observing a cat witch spread out a bowl of grapes along her hat tip, watching its tumble down every so often.

Maka tapped her feet quickly, annoyed that it was already 9' something with no sign of Soul. The Meisters train of thought was ruined when she glanced down ,a small vibration erupting from her phone.

You have 1 New text from; Liz

Whattr gonna do when he gets here?

I don't know..look at him?

Oh yeah, real mature

Shut up liz! You don't even know..

i do, kiddo. Need a hug :)

...whatever

Liz sat up slowly, wrapping an arm around Maka tightly with the rest of the group busy with the commotion. Kim and Ox stopped by earlier with the pot twins. Harvard and the gang were on a mission for the perfect gift for Souls arrival while Miss Marie and Tsubaki cooked all day. Maka engaged in small talk with whoever she could grab in hopes of easing her nerves.

Maka mumbled against the hid of her shoulder, light blond hair, lighter then her own, stood proudly against the older women's neck. "Thank you.."

"No prob-"

**DING DONG!**

Black star rushed by to the window, settling his hands down against the small titled glass door that Kid had just spent cleaning -that incompetent bastard- seeing that familiar white zig-zag line appear, along with a red and a..blond?

"GET THE CAKE!"

.-.

Soul cocked an eyebrow, the window was busted wide open, he could even hear Black star laughing. The lights flickered off, Pattys eyes rolling to the back of her empty...hallow head as she turned the door open to Spirits content and Souls mid-placing

-A gorgeous, vanilla cream cake and freshly cut bananas flew towards his face, smashing and dripping down his shirt.

"Tsubaki! I did it!" BlackStar cheered ."Oh god.." Tsubaki cringed, curling herself into a crumpled position as she waited for another response.

Soul wiped the ruined cake off his jacket, a small irritated grin from ear to ear lined his face."I'm gonna kill you..OUT OF MY GODDAMN APARTMENT, BLACK STAR!"

He cowarded behind his weapon terrifyed. His arm growing into a death scythe befor thei eyes. Patty pressed her hand to his back the second both Liz and Maka turned. She never thought she would she those colorful blue eyes again cross paths with hers. Hands dropped, arms reaching out as Soul chased Blackstar not once looking at his meister. "Oh Patty-"

And just like that, bag falling down the stairs dropping every item in its packaging the younger sister ran. This time, Liz didn't bother chasing her.


	4. Chapter 4: Of demons and dishes

Soul let out a distressed groan, his back hurt and he smelled like a pile of rotten cake but here he was, lying down on his old , crap cologne smelling sheets. Did he really _smell_ like that? Fuck..no wonder only Maka was around him when he wore it..

He barley even glanced up at Maka during the whole argument. He remembered her yelling at BlackStar before he went into his room but that was about allhe say of tiny-tits. Patty stepped back and said she would be back later, leaving him alone as the only loose screw in the apartment. Her sister was there, but it seemed like the duo wanted nothing to do with each other.

Whats with those two?

-.-

The drive of a sucking device, she swore it was her, the blond knew it was .Patty was standing there, only so many few feet away but no matter what it could've been million miles away. Patty looked so much more mature, so much more ..sharper? Yeah..thats the word..spontaneous maybe. She had a simple black leather jacket that shinned like liquor and her expression that spoke like a whisper. Her hair was even different; the two sways weren't the tails she had flickering out like a bird in flight, instead they look flat. Almost dull to the full content that she almost didn't notice her.

"Liz! You're gonna burn the carpet like that!" Maka laughed tierdly switching her postion from the sink to the living room, patting Liz's shoulder. "Just hang in the kitchen and you could sleep right after..."

Liz smiled, the smell of lillie's and highly priced soap dipped itself between plastic plates as she soaked them in water, scrubbing furiously. The dirty blond looked up for a second, hearing the loud roaring sound of a vacuum was in fact gone. "Maka..?" She said.

No response.

"Maaakkaaa..Where are yo-?" She said again, moving gently against the floor peeking over the burgente couch. Liz rolled her eyes, running a nervous hand through her hair. Maka layed quietly on the floor, the Meisters breath slowed into a temples beat, hair scattered around her as if someone took a picture of her jumping bravely over a cliff, air gushing towards her then placed here on the cold, colorful tieled floor.

"Shit.."

.o.

The generous asshole of a demon snapped his buttered-up fingers in accordance to the monologued beat of slow jazz. The beat turned into nothing but bass for a moment before speeding up. His lazy ass watched as Maka twisted off a damp light from above, still sitting on the dark wood table. "You know, this isn't the record I left in here last time..I know it isn't..this isn't even jazz." He started to laugh. "And you know this isn't gonna be the last time you clean in here for nuthin'.."

Aparently, the little bastard must've got an smart mouth..

But her she was; listening to the sleepy melody fixing any small details she might've missed in what was once her and Soul's Black Blood Room making sure everything was in place for what she hoped would be the first time in years her weapon would visit. " 'Ey pigtails, where's that Soul of yours at?" He said ,the occasional snapping slowed down.

"He's coming here tomorrow, so clean up..."Maka ignored his question, not wanting to answer it anyways. "Dol'face."He groaned, a blank expression embedded on his bloody red skin. "You come here 5 times a year. One for food, one for emotional reasoning and another for Christmas. Those last two are the key ones; Cleaning and Soul. So why doesn't he every come and visit m-"

"Shit!" Maka screamed, dropping the light with a quick twist of her finger to pink lips, sucking down on it lightly."Stupid demon always talking..." When she pulled her cut skin back, a small trail of blood lied down the cut.

The tiny big headed demon sighed, turning his leather skinned dance shoes and walking away, lifting up a hand in a waving motion. "Ugh, fine Meister..Suit yer'self..Your lucky the madness was only left to me and this room and not..everything else in that head of yours.."

And then, then she was alone.

Again.

"Whatever.." Maka sat up, gathering the small pieces of glass from the lightbulb, making sure this time she wouldn't get hurt. She stared to wonder what would happen if she didn't go back the reality soon, what if she just stayed here with the demon and waited for Soul.

Would he really come? Or would she be left to clean up the dust again?

ono

"Dammit, Maka,Wake up!" Liz groaned, viciously shaking the younger women in hopes that she would open her eyes. 'She does this EVERY time, damn girl..'

Liz started to panic, reaching for anything she could grab to hoist Maka up -obviously failing repeatedly- into a chair. "S-soul! Help!" She screamed, voice decreasing in breath everytime she arched her back to lift Maka up on to her chest. She yelled again and from down the hall, Soul sat up quickly. His eyes scanned the room for a tense second until he heard it again unsure what he heard.

'Soul! Help!'

And that was all he needed to bolt out the door as soon as he could,the blankets trailing after he's feet. "Liz! What happ-"

"It's Maka! She went back to that damn room again!" Laying the girl down she started to ramble."What room? Whatta talking about?" Soul said with worry in his eyes, lifting the girl out from under Liz's shaking arms and into his, using one hand to lift her head up and the other safely secured on her forehead. An overheating feeling spreading off the back of his hand when her body started to twitch. He needed to cool her off quick..anything to get her head to cool down. "You need to wake her up Soul, just- gah! Nudge her! Do something! I don't know! She's usually up by now!"

Soul fumbled to unzip the tight dress she had on, letting her back hang open loosely while Liz ran to get a cold towel for the girl. "You mean she does this regularly?" He said pressing an ear to her chest. This..this had been the closest he had been to her in years now. All while she's passed out in his arms..

Liz kneeled down next to time with a cold towel handing it to the higher weapon."Is she still breathing?" "I could her breathing..she..she just needs alittle push.." Soul gave the older women a reassuring smile pressing his hands to the blondes revealed chest and pushing down.

_**'**__Damnit Maka..wake up.."_


End file.
